Everything Will Be alright
by Sweetest-dream
Summary: What would you do if someone gave you half their heart to live and what if that someone had two fuzy ears and a tail? Follow Bella in this heart warming story as she fights for those she loves and thoses she has forgiven. Introducing the Laguz characters.


Chapter one

Chapter one

"_Go home Bella I can't hang out with you anymore." The silly inconsequential hurt was incredibly potent. The tears welled up again. "Are you… breaking up with me?" The words were all wrong, but they were the best way I could think to phrase what I was asking. After all, what Jake and I had was more than any schoolyard romance. Stronger._

_He barked out a bitter laugh "Hardly. If that were the case, I'd say 'Let's be friends.' I can't even say that." "Jacob why? Sam won't let you have other friends? Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!" The blank emptiness of my life before—before Jacob brought some semblance of reason back into it—reared up and confronted me. Loneliness choked my throat._

_"I'm sorry Bella," Jacob said each word distinctly in a cold voice that didn't seem to belong to him. "I'm sorry."_

That line ran over and over in Bella's head "I'm sorry." The rain continued to pelt the roads and her truck as she drove home a little faster than she should have. Tears poured out of her eyes like fountains of sorrow and fear, fear for once again being alone.

She felt so many emotions all at once anger, sorrow, fear, agony, and a loss for a good friend. She slammed her fist into the steering wheel and screamed "Damn you Jacob, why... Why?"

The truck moaned as a strong gust of wind picked up and slammed full force into its side, and it jerk violently to the side. Bella fought to regain control but it was already to late, the tears had blocked her vision and she completely missed the massive truck coming her way, she tried as hard as she could to move out of the way but it was once again to late.

This time too late for Edward to save her, heck even those massive wolves couldn't save her from this one. Her mind finally shut down and she closed her eyes, smiling and for the first time Isabella Swan realized maybe her life was only meant to be filled with hurt and lies, maybe she was supposed to die this way.

The last words that left her mouth were "Edward, Jacob… I love you."

"Look, look! She's moving! Go fetch mother!" Bella's eyes fluttered open unwillingly, not wanting to have the harsh light beaming into her eyes, she heard a faint voice "Sorry does this help" and then the light was gone, she opened her eyes a little wider and came face to face with a young girl, she couldn't have been more than seven years old. She took in the girls features, she had the most amazingly green eyes, like two emeralds, and her hair was golden like wheat ready for harvesting and she smiled a very "toothy" smile.

"Where...am... I?" Bella grumbled. The girl smiled "You're at my house silly. You had quite the bad accident." That's when all the memories hit her, Jacob at the beach telling her that she couldn't be his friend anymore. The rain falling hard, her not paying attention to the road and then the truck after that it was all blank.

"Ah, good she is awake." Bella turned her head to see who spoke to her, Her eyes widened with fear for this woman was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen like the tiny girl sitting beside her mother had the green eyes and golden hair. And her body was like it was carved by the gods themselves perfectly shaped and rounded, her belly too looked large, she was with child.

She knelt down beside Bella and placed a hand on her forehead "Your fever has broken good, you took longer than most." Bella wanted to speak but she could not utter a word to this woman. "Momma gets that a lot." The girl said Bella closed her eyes and groaned in pain, "What's wrong Kitten?" the woman asked "My leg" was all Bella could reply.

The woman smiled "yes your leg would hurt it was crushed underneath that heap of metal. " Once again Bella remembered the crash and tears came to her eyes. "Why am I not dead?" the young girl giggled and said "You will have to thank my brother for that." Bella suddenly got a confused look on her face "what do you mean." The woman smiled and said "You are familiar with the Vampires and werewolves are you not?" at that Bella sat bolt upright, ignoring the searing pain in her body "Werewolves there are werewolves!?"

The woman nodded "OH yes and Vampires." Then it hit Bella those monstrous wolves that saved her must have been werewolves! She shook her head "What does that have to do with me?" The woman smiled and said "The vampires change others by biting, Werewolves become who they are by the force of need to protect human kind from near by covens and us, and well we change by giving half our heart to others." Bella's eyes widened, and at the same time the door opened and light flooded in and she got a much better look at the hosts.

There around her and standing a the door were people with not only unnatural green eyes and golden hair but each one of them had two very soft looking cat ears poking out of their hair. The last thing she heard was a male's voice.

"Great I changed a fainter."

Once again her mind screamed with pained as she ran threw the woods, something was chasing her but she couldn't turn and see what was after her. She felt the sticks cutting into her skin but she kept going until she reached a clearing it came to a point she didn't need to look over the edge to know what was down there she could hear it, Snarling and growling, she knew it was wolves.

She turned back to the woods only to see a figure emerge from its banks To her utter shock it was Edward, but he was different his eyes were pitch black, like nothing she's ever seen before. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming and Edward laughed "What's the matter Bella don't you want to give me a hug?" he opened his arms but she backed away "Oh come now we've missed you" and he moved forward only to be followed by the rest of the Cullen's but they too were blacked eyed and menacing.

She moved backwards some more but she heard a snarling she turned around to see a pack of wolves climbing the edge, one by one they step up on the ledge and then to her amazement they each morphed into a human her eyes burned with tears as she watched the russet color wolf turn into her once adoring friend and the other large wolf turn into Sam. That is when she understood Jake was a werewolf.

She turned back to the Vampires they continued to advance on her and the werewolves stood behind her, she couldn't take it anymore she fell to her knees. Until she heard a soft voice, "_Bella, my sweet Bella. Do not be afraid overcome your fears and your heart will follow. Allow your body to embrace your change and feel the power of what has been given to you." _Then as quickly as the voice came it was gone and Bella suddenly felt at peace, she stood up and wiped her tears away and she suddenly felt strong her senses became sharper and she could see everything clearer.

"I will forgive you!" She yelled at the Vampires and she turned to the Werewolves and I will forgive you Jacob!" But then all at once the two bands of enemies jumped at her she closed her eyes waiting for it to happen but nothing did when she opened her eyes she gasped. There standing in front of her keeping the Vampires and werewolves at bay was a band a huge cats two lions with flowing manes, a small lioness and a larger lioness and then stepping beside her was a large Tiger.

She watched with wide eyes as the two teams of enemies began to back away and enter for the woods she was so happy she couldn't help but bend down and hug the large cat, when she realized what she had done she backed away quickly not knowing if maybe they saved her because they wanted her for their meal.

One by one they sat around her and they laughed, these massive cats were laughing. She frowned and crossed her arms "What's so funny?" she was very surprised when the smaller lioness said "You Bella. It's time for you to wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open, when they did she was assaulted with clear pictures of the room around too clear for human eyes, and she could smell everything, she didn't understand. She sat up surprised she didn't feel any pain, she slowly got to her knees and from there she stood up feeling a tiny bit of pain in her leg still. She lifted her arms above her head and stretched it felt much better stretching now then it had before almost like stretching gave her a weird pleasure, she shrugged but she then felt a tugging sensation at her head like her ponytail was too tight.

She pulled out the elastic and placed it around her wrist, she shook her hair out and was about to run her fingers threw her hair when she felt something on her head, it was fuzzy and she flicked it to her surprise it hurt, she started to panic she moved her hand lower realizing that those were now her ears.

She looked around the room until she spotted a mirror she limped over the wall and looked in trying not to throw up; there on her head were two white fuzzy ears with tiny black strips on them. She placed a hand to her cheek only to be met with small claws, her eyes widened and they contracted "What the hell" she said as her eyes returned to normal, they too had changed in color now they were a blue color but at the same time they also looked grey.

She turned until she found a door walking to it she looked down on herself to see if she was presentable and was surprised to find she had on a clean dress, she noticed a pair of shoes beside her door and slipped them on. She finished she walked outside the room scared to see what she might find.

A neatly kept hallway connected her room to the Kitchen were she could smell the delicate spices being put in what smelled like a chicken. She followed her nose until she reached the kitchen doorway and there moving with such grace was the woman who was talking to her before she fainted.

Suddenly she caught a whiff of Pepper and sneezed, the woman turned and smiled "It's good to see you up and about, kitten." Bella's eyes widened as she looked at the woman she too had ears upon her head, just like before so it wasn't a dream. "What happened to me?" The woman put down the dish she was drying and said "That's a story for later tonight, Have something to eat." Bella nodded and walked into the kitchen and watched as the woman prepared a plate. "My name's Bella." The woman turned and smiled "My name's Mia, kitten." She placed the plate in front of Bella it smelt so good.

She picked up her fork and devoured the plate of food before her; she was surprised how fast she ate it. Mia laughed "More kitten?" Bella nodded "yes please it's really, good." She was half way threw her third plate when the front door opened and in came the young girl and a very large man; he was tall and very muscular. She felt even smaller compared to him.

He stepped into the kitchen and walked over to Mia and gave her a kiss Bella looked away sadly. Mia noticed this and hugged her husband "Griffica this is Bella." Bella turned at the sound of the introduction and stood limping over to the man offering her hand "Nice to meet you sir." He laughed a booming laugh "Nice to meet you too Bella." And he scooped her up into a hug; Bella couldn't help but be surprised.

That's when the young girl started to laugh "Dad your funny." "Oh really?" Griffica said and he swooped down and picked up the tiny girl hugging both Bella and her. "My names Mist." The girl smiled a big grin showing off two very sharp canine teeth. Bella never though if she had any and opened her mouth and flicked her tongue over her teeth only to nick her tongue. _ "Yup"_ she thought _"I've got Fangs, great"_

At this point Griffica set Bella and Mist down on the floor, "Mist why don't you show kitten here the back yard and the community. Mist nodded and took Bella's hand in hers and lead her to the door, Bella wanted to object but she couldn't the girl was just too cute.

As she stepped out side the door she was met by the sun's rays pelting on her skin. It felt good and she closed her eyes and smiled enjoying the ray's warmth. He dress moved in the breeze. That was when she took a good look at the dress it was one of the cute little spring dresses it came to her knees and she had a pair of black flats on. She ran her hand threw her hair and looked down at Mist nervously "Ok let's go." The young girl smiled and took Bella's hand in hers and ran forward causing Bella to limp quickly behind the young girl "Mist slow down please." She managed after a bit.

Mist nodded and started to walk "Sorry Bella I was just so excited." Bella had to smile at the girl's energy, "This is the village." Bella looked ahead and her mouth fell open there were tiny houses every where and adults and children everywhere playing or talking and every one of them had ears on there heads.

They were going to start walking when something blurred past them, a whoosh of air ruffled Bella's hair "What was that?" Bella turned to Mist "That was Max, he's a show off he thinks he's all that because he's fast." Bella nodded and then said "Wait he's a boy" Mist nodded "Oh yes we all have cat forms." She smiled "I'm a lioness. Just like my mommy." Bella nodded still not sure what to say. "Would you like to see my form?" Bella nodded and said "I think that would help me believe what going on." Mist nodded and closed her eyes a white light engulfed her and then when the light was gone a small lion cub stood before her.

Bella couldn't believe it, so it was true, she knelt down beside mist and scratched her head, as she stopped Mist purred and said "That felt good." Bella giggled. Just then Max and a bunch of other cats came up to them. "Well, well, well… what do we have here, a baby and a newbie." Mist growled and to her surprise Bella did too. "Go away Max." Mist warned, max laughed and said "Only if you beat me in a race." Mist backed away at that "Come on Bella" she said wearily like she had tried fighting this battle before but lost. Max laughed and said "That's right tiny, go home and take that newbie with you" he glared at Bella and to his surprise Bella glared right back. "Where's the starting line?" Bella growled at him surprising her self at the sound. Max waved his tail towards a tree, "that tree all the way around the village and back." Bella nodded.

Mist's eyes widened "Bella you can't, you're still hurt and he's a leopard they are

way fast!" Bella bent down and looked at Mist "Tell me how to change." Mist nodded and said "Just think of who you are and it will happen." She stood not fully understanding what she meant but she was doing this for her.

What they didn't know that behind one of the houses a figure watched with interest, she was a mystery to him, how was she not freaking out about all this like the others? He would have to keep an eye on her.

Bella stood beside Max and noticed another lion sitting at the starting line he look familiar then it hit her he was one of the lions from her dream. She looked at Max and he waited for her to change. She closed her eyes, and she looked deep into herself, all the good things about her.

_"I'm kind, caring, I love my friends dearly, I am capable of forgiving and forgetting."_ With that she could feel something change she could see the white light engulf her and when it clear the crowd let out gasps, there was Bella standing on all four paws head held high, as a white tiger. Even Max seemed shocked, but he shook it off he noticed the bandage on her leg.

"Are you ready?" He sneered "As ready as I'll ever be." And they both crouched ready to sprint. A teenage girl said "Ready… set… GO!" and they were off at first Max was in the lead until they reach the first corner of the village but then Bella past him, she was exhilarated at the feeling of the wind threw her fur it came to her naturally she enjoyed it. She stayed in the lead until the last turn that was when Max played a dirty trick he moved forward towards her bandaged leg and bite hard causing her to fall over herself and crash in the dirt, she stood quickly looking back she could see the blood soaking the bandages but she knew she had to do this for Mist, and she started off again pushing forward with much more power than before easily catching up to Max, he was shocked to see her and she neared him she let out a powerful roar and jumped the last meter crossing the finish line.

When she finished she was surprised to find that a young boy brought her a bucket of water he placed it in front of her and said "Drink up you must be hot" Bella nodded and said "Thanks" before lapping the water up greedily. Mist came running over hopping on all four paws around her "You won; you won Bella nobody's done that before!"

Bella laughed and people came and congratulated her. She purred at the phrase and watched as Max walked away his tail hung low. She turned back too see if the lion was there but he wasn't. She looked back at mist and said "Um Mist can we go back to your house I'm hungry and my leg kind hurts." Mist nodded and she padded back towards her house Bella following closely behind.

As they entered the house Mia let out a small scream when Bella came in as a tiger. "What is going on?" Mia said holding her heart. Mist smiled" You should have been there momma, Max was picking on me again and then challenged me to a race but Bella said she was going to take my place and then she beat the pants off him." "You won?" Mia looked at Bella with shock, "Did I just hear Max was beaten?" Griffica came out into the kitchen Mist nodded "Yup." Griffica smiled "Good job Bella." Bella laughed and said "Thank you, now how do I get two legs again?" Mist laughed as well "Simply think of yourself as human again." Bella nodded and closed her eyes think of her human body and it happened once again she had two legs and arms.

She smiled and then she felt something walk into her. She turned to see a lion march past her and stand by Griffica and then like her he changed into his human form "Good race newbie." Bella growled at the name. But then it hit her, the three lions were in the kitchen with her. "Griffica may I ask, are you a lion as well?" He nodded "Yes I am" That's when she felt the tears sting at her eyes "So you are the family that saved me not only in my dreams but in real life as well?"

Mia smiled and Griffica crossed his arms a smirk reaching his lips Mist jumped up and down and the boy simply looked at her. She turned to him and said "My name is Bella." She held out her hand to him "The names Brom." She nodded and said "I want to thank you all for saving me but I need to know the truth." Mia nodded and said "We should sit down."

After they were all seated Mia started the story. "Well Bella… it was raining really hard…"

You'll find out what happens in the next chapter I would like ten reviews and I need a beta reader so anyone who's interested let me know.


End file.
